


destiny is often jealous of us

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: In their next life, they are lovers -
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	destiny is often jealous of us

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Hello! If you don't mind, I'd love if you could write something for klayley based on this quote: "I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way."

-  
In their next life, they are humans.

Plain, ordinary, simple -

No special powers, not a fortune to their name, not even a semblance of their old lives remains.

Except for her. 

Hope Mikaelson, who, after years and years of research and dedication to magic, has finally managed to make her dream come true.

She brings her parents back to life, at the tender age of thirty-two.

And they still look like they’re stuck in their twenties.

Well, this wasn’t weird at all.

“You two look younger than I do,” she shrugs, as they both stare at her, baffled. “Who’s gunna believe you’re my parents now?” Hope smirks, teasingly. Her parents fail to laugh along, still in shock by everything.

Hayley slowly gets up, attempting to use her legs as she looks like fawn learning to walk for the first time. Klaus does much of the same, stumbling and falling into her arms, like they’re in an old movie or something.

She meets his gaze, he is gentle and blue and drifting.

He stares at her - rosy cheeks and honeysuckle lips.

Klaus smiles, she hasn’t changed at all.

-  
In their next life, they are friends.

It happens naturally, her tender eyes and his old heart.

A match made perfectly imperfect - Hope takes them on long walks, shows them how drastically Mystic Falls has changed. They get drinks at the new bar, catch-up on Hope’s new life, they retire to her tiny apartment and sleep on the floor.

Klaus loves life - he loves his breath in his lungs, the beat of his heart, the five senses and all the beauty there is to being human.

Hayley loves her family - how Hope has grown to be mature, accepting and hardworking. How Klaus is gentle, kind and happy.

Together - they live the life they never had.

-  
In their next life, they are lovers.

It happens a bit less naturally.

Klaus works a few months as the bookstore next to Hope’s apartment. He saves up enough money to get them a bigger place but, isn’t surprise when Hope doesn’t wish to move in with them.

She loves her tiny little studio - how it’s full of plants, the cheap rent, her two cats, how close it is to her job at the vegetarian grocery store.

So instead, Hayley offers that it’s just the two of them.

He isn’t so sure about this idea - from their last living situation, he remembers how sloppy she was. How she’d leave peanut shells on the coffee table and throw her paper balls under her bed.

“C’mon,” Hayley whines, “It’ll be fun, playing house again,” she smiles and that’s the moment he realizes this:

He’s in love.

-  
(It is a common thought that -

He doesn’t fall in love with her but, walks into love with her - with eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. 

“Your buttons don’t line up,” she’ll say, stepping in front of him as he’s on his way out the door. Her fingers will climb up his chest, unbuttoning and buttoning his shirt for him.

“Thanks, love,” he’ll say, like he means it - like he knows it).

-


End file.
